chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnor Hask
Carnor Hask is a former Imperial Intelligence operative who serves as the personal enforcer of Darth Arctis. Saved from an almost certain death, he carries out various missions at the Dark Lord's behest, ranging from political intimidation to abductions and assassinations. Hask was once a decorated agent who had earned a multitude of commendations, despite his penchant for extreme violence. His methods would eventually cost him, however, as many in the intelligence community would not work with him. The subsequent stall in his career ultimately led to his dismissal from Imperial Intelligence. Biography Childhood An only child, Carnor Hask was born on the planet Begeren. His father was a lieutenant in the Imperial Army hailing from Ziost and his mother was a commercial starship pilot. The pair was not married, they were merely lovers; Hask's mother promptly ended their relationship when their son was born. Doing so left him to be raised solely by his father. Not long after, the child's situation grew worse, as Hask was orphaned at age four after his father was killed in action on Ord Radama. Ministry of Intelligence Education and Training In his adolescent years, Hask was drafted into an initiative undertaken by the Ministry of Intelligence known as the Futures Program; it aimed to mold members of the younger element of the Imperial populace into ideal candidates for service in the Ministry. Although he performed well, showing potential in armed and unarmed combat as well as excelling in his study of military tactics, Hask was cited as being of an unpredictable temperament. On at least one occasion, another student became irate with Hask and attempted to strike him with a practice sword, only to be disarmed and savagely beaten. His injuries later left him paralyzed, and Hask only escaped repercussion because the other student had initiated the altercation. Hask's record of quarrels with his peers was ultimately outweighed by his accomplishments, and he was recruited into Imperial Intelligence immediately after graduating from the Futures Program. Career in Imperial Intelligence Upon initial evaluations, Hask was determined a suitable subject to work in the Operations Division of Intelligence. After completion of his training, he began his service as a field agent. He saw his first assignment in a special detail of Intelligence personnel assigned to monitor Republic activities along the border. Hask continued his work in the field as the fragile peace brought about by the Treaty of Coruscant inched closer and closer to renewed warfare. He eventually became eligible for promotion, earning a Minder designation and a station on Dromund Kaas, where he was often assigned to incidents relating to breaches in internal security. Assigned the codename of Minder Six, he was largely successful in his continued service; despite being frequently reprimanded for his tendency to resort to extreme methods, he managed to keep the collateral damage of his missions in check and always delivered highly favorable results. The Assassination Attempt To be added In Service to the Dark Lord Against all odds, Hask survived the ordeal on Jaguada, albeit barely. A group of Sith infiltrators dispatched by Darth Arctis located and stabilized him, before delivering him to the Dark Lord on his throne world of Dromund Fels. There, Arctis disclosed the truth of the mission on Jaguada: the leadership of Imperial Intelligence saw no further value in Hask and so resolved to eliminate him. Personality and traits An imposing figure, Hask stands nearly two meters tall. Keeping a clean-cut appearance, his hair is cut short and usually combed backward. Unlike most who receive cybernetic enhancements, the augments he received are entirely internal and not visible on any part of his body. However, his ocular implant did alter the color of his irises; they shift from their natural blue to a shade of yellowish orange when the implant is active. Considered to be one of the most violent agents ever employed by Imperial Intelligence, Hask is a ruthless assassin who will not hesitate to lash out at anything that stands in his way. Even his allies will occasionally fall victim to his violent tendencies, which led to many of his colleagues in Intelligence avoiding him out of fear and, finally, the loss of his position in the organization. Having been orphaned early on in his childhood, he has little interest in connecting with others. He does have a strong sense of commitment to Darth Arctis, however, to whom he swore loyalty out of gratitude for the Sith Lord saving him from certain death. Powers, abilities, and equipment Hask is an expert combatant, having refined his skill in both armed and unarmed combat throughout his years as an intelligence officer. He is also a skilled interrogator, and those whom he has extracted information from were often subjected to rather unpleasant means of "questioning." Following a brush with death, the injured Hask was retrieved by agents of Darth Arctis, who oversaw his recovery and subsequent augmentation with a wide array of biochemical enhancements and cybernetics. He received prosthetics that substantially bolstered his physical strength, a life support system capable of providing intravenous kolto injections and an ocular implant with predictive combat software that allows him to anticipate his target's actions and appropriately counter them. The implant is not without limit, however, as its systems are only capable of tracking one individual's movements at a time. In the field, Hask wears a jet-black armored combat suit. He previously wore standard Imperial combat armor during his years in Imperial Intelligence. His weapon of choice is a multifaceted blaster pistol that can be quickly reconfigured into a blaster rifle, sniper rifle, or ion launcher. He carries a small holdout blaster as his sidearm, and also makes occasional use of a stealth generator. Category:Characters Category:Imperial officers